


Slap Shot 4: Now It's Gay

by Lick_Slick_V



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is a trans woman, Bad Flirting, F/F, Fist Fights, Flirting, Hockey, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lick_Slick_V/pseuds/Lick_Slick_V
Summary: Can love really bloom on the battlefield?It's the cross town rival match of the Minor League Hockey season! The Beach City Gulls go head to head with the Beach City Pigeons. Amethyst, the Center for the Gulls, has dedicated her life to the sport of Hockey and was determined to win only to be face to face with a cheater in the midst of the Pigeons.





	

“Oh! And what a hit from the Gulls’ center, Amethyst!” The commentator called out and as their voice filled the stadium so did the cheers. The largest minor league hockey game of the season was in progress as the crosstown battle between the Beach City Gulls’ and the Beach City Pigeons waged on. The stadium was packed with fans from both sides who were really feeling it, practically tearing up the stadium seating!

There was only 7 minutes left in the 2nd period and Tanner of the Gulls had just caught a runaway puck and was rushing down rink, Amethyst followed close just as one of the Pigeons was giving chase. Amethyst was about to check the defender into the panels when the defender jutted her stick out right into the Tanner’s skate, sending both the puck and Tanner in the opposite direction.

“Ung!” Amethyst grunted as she had sandwiched the Pigeon between her and the wall, too late to matter though. On top of that no foul was called. Figures though, with the rivalry the way it is all the refs are crooked. “You better watch it, punk!” Amethyst barkered, shoving the defender away. “HEY! Who are you calling punk, Barf Breath!” She said getting right up into Amethyst's face. The purple gem sized up the runt in her face. She was short and green, with a nasally voice, and was looking for a fight. She would have gotten one too if not for the coach calling Amethyst away.

‘Get your head in the game’ Amethyst reminded herself as she started to skate back towards the puck. She did catch the Jersey name and number though. #43, Peridot. “Let’s see her try to pull something like that again” Amethyst sneered skating back to the bench.

During the confrontation the Pigeon's goalie had caught the loose puck, resulting in a face off. Sitting from the bench Amethyst watched the action, waiting to get put back in there and smear that pipsqueak who thinks she’s a hockey player.  
The face off breaks away, Pigeon's puck. The players gracefully slide along the ice, passed the puck between each other as the Gulls’ tried to snatch it away. Quick from center ice #30 whacked her stick against the puck. It sailed through the air like a bullet before being deflected by the Gulls’ goalie.

The loose puck was caught by Peridot, again, who had been lingering by the goal. With a quick flick of her wrist she sent it into the net, 2-1, Pigeons leading and start of the 3rd period. To add insult to injury Peridot slid past Amythest after scoring the goal, only to taught her by pulling down here eye lid and sticking out her tongue like some kind of cheesy anime antagonist.

It was time to face-off again, this time Amythest was back on the ice, and glad to be. She couldn’t let this punk walk all over her team like this, it was an insult to the sport. The puck drops and Amethyst snags it away passing it to Cote who started to take it down ice but before she could get anyway Peridot, not even being coy about it, swung her stick into Cote’s skates and sent her into onto her ass. Amethyst didn’t even wait to hear a foul called and was on that green punk, gloves tossed, and already grabbing at the jersey. “OH BRING IT CHUMP!” Peridot shouted as she tossed her gloves off, and the two went at it!

Both gems grabbing and tugging at the jerseys as they just kept nailing each other in the face. Just a non stop blow after blow to the face, the body, and everything in between until the refs finally pulled them apart. Both were still foaming at the mouth as the crowd goes ballistic! The two found themselves put up in the penalty box, and even though there was a plexi-glass wall between the two, it wasn’t thick enough for Amethyst’s liking. “Heh, that was a good fight huh?” Peridot said wiping blood from her nose as she looked at Amethyst in the other box.

“Don’t act like we’re friends.” Amethyst shot back.

“Oh what? Are you taking this rivalry seriously? Come on, It’s just a game.” Peridot replied letting out a snort and snicker.

“Just a game? JUST A GAME?! Listen here. I don’t know about you, but this is my life! My livelihood! And I don’t take kindly to cheaters like you.”

“Oh put your snarl away, what are you going to do anyways, huh?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“You already did that… Though I’m sure there’s something else you could do to this ass~” Peridot teased, getting up to slap her ass, taunting Amethyst. This caused Amythest to be taken aback, “What?” She asked as she grew confused and flush. “Oh come on, you’re pretty cute and do have most of your teeth.” Peridot added attempting to flirt.

“R-really? You’re trying to flirt? Right now? We’re in the middle of like, *scoff*, the biggest game of the year!” Amethyst huffed.

“Yeah I guess you could say I’m trying to do this right now... as long as ‘this’ is referring to you!” Peridot said giving Amethyst the good ol gun fingers and a wink. “Besides is there ever a wrong time to be gay?”

“I mean this certainly isn’t a good time??” Amethyst added sheepishly, a bit shocked with how forward Peridot is being. Peridot snickered, “Alright, alright listen if you win (shyeah right), you don’t gotta prove nothing, but if we win you’re invited to join me for the ‘victory party’ at the Shady Beach Motel, Room 420.”

“Room 420? Is this a joke?”

“IT’S NOT A JOKE THAT’S THE ACTUAL NUMBER!” Peridot shouted, but before the conversation could go anywhere else their penalty was up.

Back on the ice the Gulls’ still have 2 points to make up before the end of the game, and Amethyst wasn’t going to lose this game, the game of games, to a chump and a hooligan! She skated right into the fray slamming the Pidgeon’s forward into a wall, and stole the puck. As she made her way down center ice she saw a disgustingly familiar, green smirk flying right at her. Amethyst used her weight to bounce the green pest out of the way. It happened so fast, Peridot flying away, a quick shot, and the horns went off. Another goal for the Gulls, a spotlight shown on Amethyst amidst a screaming crowd.

On the bench Amethyst was given a break. As she finally started to take some of the load off coach Pearl leaned over Amethyst’s shoulder, “I know this is a rivalry game, but you can’t just go and start fight’s like that - HEY! POUND THE FUCKING BODY JABLONSKI! FUCK! - sorry, like I was saying we can’t be taking majors like that.” Pearl said before turning back to the rink to curse at the players some more. The game was tied, 2-2 with only minutes left in the final period. The stadium boomed with cheers and boos from either side as rivalry reached a boiling point. Amethyst made it back out, but no matter how many shot either team got off, there was no scoring. The seconds ticked by as sweat built under her helmet. In the end it was no use. The horn sounded. It was time for overtime.

The buzzer rang throughout Amethyst’s head and she let out a groan. This wasn’t the situation she wanted to be in. Of course the crowd was loving it, a fan had actually thrown a chair into the rink pushing back overtime. This was by far the most stressful OT for Amethyst. She knew that if she lost and didn’t show up to Peridot’s motel then her pride would be tarnish, well it would be tarnished anyways, but still! There’s principle involved. She batted away her thoughts as she was put on the ice by coach Pearl.  
Amethyst was the first up to shoot, skating down the ice she made her way towards the net. Connected eyes with the goalie. Getting in their head. Playing mind games. Feeling out the ice. Getting closer. She goes left, no right, and with a gentle slap Amethyst puts the puck into the net. The goalie was left spread out on the ice, having tried to cover the whole goal. Now if the Gulls just hold it here, there’s no problem.

But there was a problem, the Pigeons had scored as well. After a couple of more shots it was 3-2 in overtime. If the Pigeons miss this last shot then the game was to the Gulls, and Amethyst wouldn’t have to do any kind of post game performances.  
Just as Amethyst was starting to have some good feelings about the outcome of the game, the Pigeons’ last shooter skated onto the ice. Of course it was none other than Peridot. Amethyst gripped her stick tight, feeling her heart starting thump, and the anxiety building inside of her. It was just Amethyst’s luck that Peridot was the one shooting. Knowing the squirt’s previous performances she wouldn’t have any trouble netting that puck. Of course Amethyst tried to be positive and shook such thoughts out of her mind. She needed to focus on the game and not dump gay feelings because she was shooting for the sudden death overtime round.

There had not been a crosstown game with such energy in years. All the fans young and old were standing in the stands, trying to get a view of the rink as the game rolled into sudden death.  
Each team had a single goal shot for the whole kit n caboodle. As per Beach City Minor League Rules, there was a coin flip to determine who gets to go first. This was won by Peridot being out on the ice again. Amethyst watched with baited breath from the bench as she saw the green speck zoom along the ice only to downshift and glide right past the goalie. With a backhand she sent the puck into the net. The purple gulped as coach Pearl tapped her shoulder and sent her in for the final shot.

There stood Amethyst, on center ice, staring down the goalie. If she made this shot, it would be a tie. Not the most exciting ending to the crosstown game, but at the very least she wouldn’t have to put at least she wouldn’t be visiting Peridot post game to ‘celebrate’. Though there was a good chance that she would miss, and lose a lot more than she was planning to. With sweat on her brow she took her position, a tweet from the whistle and she was off. Dribbling the puck in her stick she drifting from left - to right - trying to throw the goalie off her course. She drew closer and juked left - shooting right. Amethyst’s heart stop as the puck left her stick. Seeing it travel it felt like the whole world had stopped. It sailed through the air looking like it was going right for the net. The Goalie was coming up too slow, and yet, she had been faster than the puck. A gloved hand jutted out justt enough to tip the puck, sending it off course, bouncing off of the cold steel of the goal post.

The sound, the sound of that puck hitting the post rang throughout Amethyst’s head as she dropped to her knees on the ice. She just stared off into the distance. The cold ringing of the missed chance drowning out the sounds of the crowds horrendous roar of boos and cheers. She - lost, Amethyst lost! not just the overtime, not just the game, but she lost her wager with Peridot. To show up and be shamed by the victor of the winning team… She was furious.

Amethyst was the last one to leave the locker room, for a while she just sat there, head hung low as she spaced out, the game running through her head. Unfortunately she couldn't sit there all night. But her mind was made up as she stood up and made her way to the motel. The cold winter air hit her face as she left the rink and started the short jaunt to the motel. There were flyers still hanging up anticipating the big game. Each one felt like a stab, a reminder of the way she failed, but each one added a coal to the fiery rage burning in her heart.

The motel wasn’t far from the rink, four stories, with lights on in most of the rooms as the Pigeons had been celebrating their win. The whoops and hollers of the team rang out into the streets as they partied. Amethyst flicked up the collar of her peacoat and started to make her way to the stairs and made her way to the 4th floor, room 20. Amethyst wanted to be civil about this, but hearing the way that the rest of the team was gloating about the win, overhearing the trashtalk of her team just steamed her. There were several slams of a fist on the door. “What!? What?! I’m coming hold on!” could be heard from Peridot, called from the other side of the door.

The motel door pulled open, standing in the doorway was a surprised Peridot. If the expression on her face didn’t give away her shock, that fact that she was wearing only a baggy shirt, and a pair of red lace panties drove the point home. “Oh! I didn’t actually think you’d sh- ah!” She gasped as Amethyst was quick to step into the doorway, pinning Peridot against the hallway wall, “I may be a sore loser, but after I’m done with you... you’re just going to be sore” Amethyst smirked, a glint in her eye as she growled at Peridot. “Oh! You’re here to play rough! Good, I like that” Peridot replied, and reversed Amethyst over, pinning her against the wall now. With Amethyst’s wrists pinning her up Peridot bit down on the girl’s neck. Amethyst gasped as she felt the gem on her neck, her teeth dig in, her lips soft in contrast as Peridot being pulled of with a firm tug on Amethyst’s hair. A bruise already started to form on Amethyst’s neck who was more focused on the fist full of hair in her hand.

Peridot couldn’t help but snicker at this brazen act, “Go on, take me if you dare!” The taunt was hushed as Amethyst pulled the green gem’s face into her own. Their lips meet in heated passion as the two grabbed at each other’s clothes. There was a trail of gasp, moans, and discarded clothes as the two fumbled their way back to the hotel bed. In the fight for dominance on the way to the bed, Peridot ended up on top of Amethyst. The green gem looked down on the curvy purple woman under her.

“Wow, I’m gay.” Peridot mumbled, clearly transfixed by Amethyst’s form. She was wearing a simple sports bra and boy shorts combo, but the way that they hugged her, the way that her stomach looked, the growing bulge in the gem’s underwear all made Peridot flush. “Yeah I know you’re gay, you invited me to your motel and can’t take your eyes off of me.” Amethyst smirked as she took this chance to flip Peridot around, mounting her now. Amethyst ran her fingers through Peridot’s hair, grabbing a hold of it as she pulled her head to the side, diving in and returning the bite that Peridot gave her earlier. The green gem gasped, and held Amethyst by the nape as she felt the girl bite, and kiss her neck.

The warmth of her lips, the feeling of her bites on her neck cause Peridot to squirm, and gasp. “Amethyst~” Peridot huffed as she gripped onto the gem’s flesh, warm to the touch, as the gem started to grind against the squirming Peridot. “Hmm? What?” Amethyst asked, peeling her lips off of the girl’s sensitive neck, “I know you’re bad at hockey, but I thought that you would have been better at this!” She said with another cackle.

A snarl grew from Amethyst at the gem’s jab about the two things she cares most about. “Oh ho! You’re asking for it now!” She gruffed as her hand quickly reached between her and Peridot and gripped the gem’s red panties. The underwear was quickly removed it from her person, and were tossed aside. Thick fingers were soon felt on Peridot’s green folds, as Amethyst roughly slid a digit into Peridot’s pussy. “AH~” Peridot gasped, her body shuddering as she felt herself spread open as Amethyst went to work sliding her finger in and out of the girl as she moaned and thrusted against the bed, pressed under Amethyst’s soft body.

“Heh? How do you like that? Is it enough for you yet?” Amethyst said with a growl as she quickly pushed another thick finger into Peridot. With another loud moan that filled the motel room Peridot curled towards Amethyst, her face buried into the purple gem’s neck as she bit down, both to quite herself and to make Amethyst let out a gasp.

Amethyst could feel how wet Peridot had become as she slid her fingers in and out of the girl, how warm she felt, the way that she clamped down on her fingers with every moan. Peridot kissed up Amethyst’s neck, along her face, only to press her tongue into the gem’s mouth with hunger.

Their tongues battled as they reveled in their pleasure. Peridot had slipped her hands under Amethyst's bra, her hands cupped around the gem’s heavy breasts. Squeezing, massaging, pitching, Peridot teased and played with Amethyst, feeling her cries of pleasure in their kisses. Though nothing could compare to what the green gem was feeling as the two thick digits continued to work in and out of her pussy. She felt Amethyst’s touch course through her body. Flutters of pleasure grew in her stomach, her desire for release grew as Amethyst roughly fingered her.

Peridot’s legs squeezed around Amethyst’s wide hips as her body shook, a sudden release of pleasure filled Peridot’s mind as she came. “Oh my stars! oh my stars!” Peridot cried out, as she felt herself pulse around Amethyst’s fingers, riding out the rest of her orgasm as the fingers were slowly removed.

With a smirk Amethyst licked the gem’s juices off of her fingers. “How was that huh?” The gem asked, feeling pretty cocky from Peridot’s display.

“Eh, I’ve had better.” Peridot said seemingly unamused.

“What?! oh so that ‘oh my stars’ junk was just an act?!”

“I mean, I was just saying that so I wouldn’t hurt your feelings, nyeheh.” She snickered.  
“

Argh! You’re such a pest!” Amethyst growled. She quickly stripped her boyshorts off. Her cock bounced from the band as the underwear slid off her thick hips. She quickly kicked them aside and gripped Peridot by her hips and flipped her over.  
With Peridot’s face pressed into the bed Amethyst pulled the green gem’s hips close. Peridot could feel her small butt pressed against Amethyst’s thighs and stomach, while her cock throb against her ass. Taking a tender hand Amethyst started to trace the tip of her cock between Peridot’s folds, which were still sensitive from her orgasm earlier, causing Peridot to shiver out a light yelp.

Amethyst bit her lip as she started to shift her hips forward, pushing herself into Peridot with a low groan. Not being able to quite herself Peridot snarked, “Are you always this slow? Come on I thought you were rougher than th- ah!.” Amethyst interrupted Peridot by grinning her slender hips tight and slamming into her with a clap of their skin. Right away Amethyst started to thrust into Peridot repeatedly, Peridot whimpered and moaned as she gripped the sheets. With a huff Amethyst said, “Jeez, you feel good.” Though for once, all that Peridot could say was a muffled, “s-silence…”

With her white hair draped over Peridot’s back it tickled her as she was rocked back and forth by the trusts. “M-more, fuck me harder~” Peridot moaned to which Amethyst was more than happy to oblige in the gem’s pleas. As she gave a grunt Amethyst started to slam her full weight into her thrusts. The bed knocked against the hotel wall every time Amethyst drove deeper into Peridot. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Peridot cried out, feeling herself getting close to cumming again. Knowing that she herself was about to join Peridot, Amethyst let loud moans with each of her thrusts.

As she felt Peridot tighten around her Amethyst cried, “Oh my god, I’m close, I’m so close, yes!” She gave one final thrust into the green gem. The two of them shuddered together as they both came. Amethyst felt her dick throb inside of Peridot as she came, and Peridot could feel it filling her. It started to leak out as her body shivered, it felt hot as it trickled down her thigh. The two of them gasped as Amethyst rolled over, laying down besides the now slumped over Peridot.

The bed was a mess with both their cum as Amethyst giggled, “Oh man! I don’t know about you but I feel a lot better about that loss.” She said with a snicker. Peridot on the other hand was still mumbling, a little lost in the afterglow of their meeting. “Oh hey, mind if I crash here? Kinda cold out there right now, plus I don’t really want to go just yet, the night’s still young” Amethyst propositioned as she rolled up the covers over them. Peridot only was able to give a “yeah sure heh” and quickly fell asleep, feeling Amethyst curl up behind her, putting the rivalry aside… for the night.


End file.
